Mi Futuro
by Tonks-kmila
Summary: [Hecho antes de HP6] Un libro. Un futuro reaermado. Hermione se deberá enfrentar a todo ésto, sin contar a la guerra, pena, dolor y esperanza que vendrán [Tonkskmila] 1ª FF H&HR ¡Recien subido capítulo 12: ¡A la Madriguera!
1. Un Libro y una Valentía

Wuolas! Wueno, este es el primer ff, y obiamente sobre HP. El kiero decir de k este ff, sus personajes y todo, es obra de JK Rowling, y Warner, por otorgarme una mejor visión del mundo de Harry

Tambien les kiero decir que ésta idea salió antes de HP6, una idea k le fui agregando cosas, mejorando, etc.

Dedicada a MHP, una de las mejores páginas del Mundo!

**Disfruta la lectura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Un libro y una valentía**

Hermione Granger llegaba hacia la Sala Común, después de la estúpida cita en el Club Slug con McLaggen. Pero antes de irse, el Profesor Slughorn se le acercó y le dijo:

-Toma éste libro, señorita Granger, le servirá bastante- Y le guiñó un ojo.

Pero Hermione, tal vez porque quería irse de ahí rápidamente, no le preguntó para qué le serviría ése libro, si no que se fue enseguida de ahí, para llegar a la Sala Común.

-----------------------------------------------------T.T------------------------------------------------

Después de llegar a la Sala Común, que estaba vacía, se sentó en su asiento favorito junto al fuego y abrió el libro, que se llamaba: Sólo tu lo Necesitas… de un tal Javier McDonall. Hermione se extrañó del nombre y siguió viendo, y recorriendo las páginas. Estaban en blanco.

-¿Para qué me serviría un libro sin páginas?- pensó la castaña, mirando el libro y siguió hojeando el libro, hasta que se detuvo en una página, que contenía un giratiempo.

Hermione lo examinó con los ojos bien abiertos. El giratiempo era igual a mucho de los cuales ha visto, hasta la castaña se aventuraba a decir que igual al suyo, pero que era diferente por solo una cosa: Que tenía debajo del reloj de arena, una frase que decía: " 2030". Era extraño, se dijo la castaña. ¿Cómo era posible que un giratiempo tuviera eso gravado, especialmente porque ningún giratiempo debería tener eso grabado?

Hermione empezó a dudar del libro y del giratiempo y los cerró y con el eso el giratiempo se desvaneció de las manos de la chica. –Debo tener mucho sueño y esté alucinando- pensó la castaña. Pero para asegurarse, abrió otra vez el libro y en ésa misma página, encontró el giratiempo, pero con algo escrito en la hoja anterior a la del giratiempo, que rezaba: "Tu futuro ideal cambiado, PELIGRO, PELIGRO"

Pero para sorpresa de la misma chica, ni ella se asombró tanto con el mensaje, porque ella, en el muy fondo de su corazón, sabía que su futuro era con Ron, aunque le costara admitirlo. Y ella estaba segura de lo que pensaba. No le cabía ni una duda. Aunque no entendía el mensaje, ella sabía que su futuro era con Ron.

- Pero¿si éste libro intenta decirme algo?- pensó, entonces sacó su varita de la cartera que tenía en una silla y apuntando al libro dijo: "Aparecium!" pensando que podría haber otro secreto oculto. Nada. Lo intentó otra vez, pero tampoco nada.

Pero de la nada, la chica tubo un presentimiento grande, en donde le decía de que debía revisar el giratiempo, he incluso usarlo. Al pensar en eso, otro mensaje apareció, diciendo: "Vas en buen camino".

Y ahí llegó la desición: ella viajaría en el tiempo. Por lo que se paró, se puso el giratiempo, que lo tenía en una mano. La otra la tenía su varita. Antes de nada se aseguró de que nadie la vigilara. Al no ver moros en la costa, tomó el giratiempo y lo giró una vez. Al intentarlo otra vez, ella se dio cuenta que ya estaba viajando en el tiempo. Hermione sentía en vez del acostumbrado empujón hacia atrás, el empujón hacia delante, como que si llegara a caerse. Hermione intentó no caer, hasta que pisó tierra firme, de pasto (¿Por qué?) y calló de boca en el pasto, detrás de un arbusto gigante.

Después de que Hermione se recuperara del golpe, se sentó mientras intentaba sacudirse, y intentar entender porque estaba en el pasto, tal vez a kilómetros de Hogwarts y detrás de un arbusto. Pero mientras se preguntaba, se daba cuenta de que aún tenía el vestido de gala, su varita y el giratiempo colgando de su cuello. Mientras intentaba entender dónde estaba, oyó una voz muy conocida delante de ella y el arbusto, caminando por ahí y mientras ella intentaba ver por arriba del arbusto sin parase, se dio cuenta que era…

Ron, pero no ése chico que tenía 16 años, si no todo un hombre (aunque eso lo dudaba Hermione), mucho más alto, más pecoso y con el pelo más pelirrojo que nunca. Aunque si no fuera por nada más, Hermione podría decir que es el mismo Ron de 16 años.

-… y si no fuera por la última atajada, yo creo que seguro hubiéramos perdido. Era muy importante ganar el partido contra el PU¿cierto mi amor?- dijo el pelirrojo besando a una chica, que debía ser su esposa.

A Hermione le dio un vuelco en el corazón¿sería ella la chica, su esposa, la esposa de Ron? Eso era lo que la castaña quería, con todo su corazón, pero todo eso vino abajo cuando la chica no oyó su voz, si no la de una chica que ella consideraba, que nunca jamás escucharía ni en ése momento ni nunca. -¿Luna?- dijo la castaña en voz baja, mientras abría sus ojos, mirando a la ojiazul besarse con Ron. Su Ron.

-Claro que si Ronald, pero… ¡ay¡Soledad, vuelves a hacerle eso a tu hermano, no vivirás para contarlo!- dijo Luna, llamando a una chica rubia, igual a Luna, pero con unos ojos azules iguales y del mismo tamaño que los de Ron. Debía tener 15 años.

-Lo siento mamá, pero yo no tengo la culpa de que a Arthur me obedezca en todo lo que le digo- dijo la muchacha, apuntando a un chico de 5 años, que era pelirrojo, pero con los mismo ojos desorbitados de Luna.

-Lo siengto, madma- dijo el chico

-Tú no debes nada hijo mío, ahora discúlpense y listo. Y no vuelvas a decirle a tu hermano que diga: "Soy un tonto" o te irá mal- dijo la rubia, mientras tomaba a Arthur y le daba otro beso a Ron.

-Disculpa, hermano querido de mi corazón- dijo Soledad, mirando al pequeño Arthur, que pasaba de los brazos de su madre, a los de Ron.

-Así se hace Sole, ahora sigamos caminando- dijo Ron. Y se fue alejando la familia.

Pero mientras ellos se iban, una Hermione se sentó en el suelo, mientras se deprimía con cada respiración dado. No podía ser. No debería ser. No quería creer.

¿Cómo era posible esto¿Cómo era posible que Ronald, su Ron, se hubiera casado con Luna, siendo ella, Hermione, la chica por la cual el ha suspirado? Aunque ella no sabia si Ron estaba enamorado de ella, ella sabia de sobra de que ella sí, pero¿cómo permitió esto¿Por qué sus sueños, el futuro casi armado, se derrumbó en sólo minutos?

Mientras todos estos pensamientos recorrían la mente de la castaña y también las lágrimas, oyó la voz otra persona, la cual conocía desde años y que la había metido en tantos problemas. Harry.

Pero, (además de los cambios en su físico, ya que era el doble de alto, más fuerte, con unos ojos de color esmeralda y su cicatriz), él no iba sólo, si no que iba con una chica, la cual, Hermione conocía, en dónde ella con Harry se tomaban de la mano y caminaban por el parque. Hermione la conocía, demasiado bien. Pero al identificarla, eso produjo un shock de parte de la castaña.

Era ella. Era Hermione Granger, de la misma edad de Harry y Ron, andando de la mano con Harry.


	2. Sombreros y un poco de Historia

Holas!

Al fin bajé el 2º Capítulo! Sorry x la demora, pro la escuela me ha kitado todo el tiempo disponible · ! Ahora, ojala les guste la continuación de ésta historia, dónde ya está terminada (en mi mente), pro no escrita…

Dedicada a MHP, la mejor web de Harry en el mundo! Y en especial a Bella, k sin duda la considero una buena amiga

Y una cosa, todo éste mundo es de Rowling, pro la historia es mía, solo utilizé los personajes y armé esta historia de nuevo XD

**¡Disfruten la Lectura!**

**Capítulo 2: Sombrero y un poco de historia**

Mientras ésa castaña joven, de 16 años, que había viajado por el tiempo, veía a ella misma más vieja, junto a Harry, se fijó que había una chica de 15 años, junto a un chico de 16. La chica tenía el pelo igual que su madre, sólo que más largo, amarrado firmemente a un cole y unos ojos color verde esmeralda; mientras, el chico se parecía mucho a su padre, sin contar en los ojos, ya que tenía los de su madre.

- Me gustaría que no hubieran llegado ésos resultados, Jane – le dijo el mayor, que se acercó a la chica. – Mamá se a obsesionado con las MHB –

- Te oí- dijo la castaña – Ahora más que nunca debes dar lo mejor de ti, James Sirius Potter –

- Pero no le exijas tato, lo vas a estresar, Herm – dijo Harry

- Sí, mamá, papá tiene razón, sin contar que éste año yo doy las MHB – dijo Jane

- Muy bien, pero por favor, sentémonos – dijo la castaña, que se sentó en una banca. Harry la acompañó y le dio un fugaz beso en sus labios.

Y mientras ésa familia compartía, una Hermione miraba todo desde lejos. ¿Cómo era posible todo aquello? Ella amaba a Ron, pero no podía creer que eso estuviera ocurriendo. Ella quería a Harry como un amigo, como si fuera el hermano que nunca tubo, y eso era lo que más le afectaba a la castaña. Su amor hacia Harry sólo era de amistad, no de amor. Ése tipo de amor, era para Ron.

Pero, ¿cómo es que tantos sentimientos cambien? ¿No será que la Hermione adulta se haya dado cuenta de otras cosas, que la actual (ella) no ha tomado en cuenta?

Su mente pensaba mil cosas, cuando divisó una voz, que decía:

- ¡Sombreros! ¿Ha deseado un sombrero transformador? ¡Aquí, su solución! –

La castaña oía todo eso, mientras reflexionaba. Pero pensó que sería bueno tener respuestas, y tal vez, ésa persona (sea quien sea), se las daría, por lo que lo castaña, junto a su varita que tenía a mano y el giratiempo escondido en su vestido, se acercó a ése negocio.

Había gorros por doquier. Era difícil encontrar a la persona que los promocionaba. Ése mini local era conducido por una morena bastante conocida para Hermione, que le recordaba mucho a una persona, pero que la única diferencia era que ésta persona era de ojos azules.

- ¿Desea un gorro? ¡Muestra gratis! – dijo la muchacha que promocionaba

- No, gracias. Sólo necesito que me responda ciertas cosas. ¿Podría … ¿- dijo Hermione, pero la muchacha la interrumpió.

- ¡Claro! Comience – dijo la chica, sonriendo a Hermione

- Bueno… ¿quién eres tú?- dijo Hermione, mirando a la muchacha – Es que soy nueva en la ciudad, y necesito saber – agregó a última hora

- Bueno, mi nombre es Andrómeda Weasley y ayudo a mi papá en la tienda de magia que mi padre y mi tío crearon hace años atrás… -

- ¿De verdad? ¿Eres hija de Fred o George? –

- De Fred, pero, ¿los conoces? – dijo la chica, mirando a Hermione fijamente

- No, es que he oído de ellos… pero eso no viene al grano. Quiero saber que año es éste – dijo la castaña

- 2030 – dijo Andrómeda

Hermione, por la sorpresa, casi se cae de espaldas.

- ¿2030? ¿2030? – dijo en un susurro

- Sí, pero, ¿está bien? – dijo Andrómeda, mirando a Hermione preocupada

- Sí, sólo quiero que me respondas esto: ¿Tú conoces a Harry Potter?-

- Claro -

- ¿Logró matar a V-Voldemort? –

- Sí, lo logró – enseguida se notó en la morena un estreñimiento

- ¿Y? – dijo la castaña

- Se casó con Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga –

- ¿De verdad? – la castaña no podía creer las palabras de la morena

- Sí. Hasta he hablado con Jane y James. Jane se ha transformado en mi confidente – dijo Andrómeda, sin pizca de vergüenza

- Valla… ¿pero no sabes más? –

- Sí, bueno… Hermione se volvió en una excelente arqueóloga de Runas, ya sabes, que se encargan de leer ésas runas y cosas así… y Harry, se convirtió en el Jefe de la División de Aurors… - dijo la chica

- Valla… muchas gracias… - dijo Hermione.

Hermione no podía asimilar. Le costaba. Era como decir que todo un futuro armado ya, destrozado. ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso esto no era sólo una broma? Le costaba a ésa castaña asimilar todo. Era como si de antemano le armaran la vida. Todos unos pensamientos, unas ideas, unos planes arruinados…

- ¿Está bien, señorita?- dijo Andrómeda, acercándose a Hermione, preocupada

- Sí, bien, sí… ahora… debo irme… - dijo Hermione, girando

- Pero, ¡espere! Tome – Andrómeda le dio un sombrero, bastante arrugado.

- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo la castaña

- Es un sombrero transformador. Lo último de la tienda. –

- ¿Qué hace?-

- Te transforma cualquier parte del cuerpo. Si quieres todo el cuerpo. Sólo debes pensarlo.-

- Valla, pero, ¿me lo das?-

- ¡Claro! Son muestras gratis – le dice sonriendo

- A, bueno… muchas gracias – le dice una castaña sonriendo, antes de que se fuera de ése lugar.


	3. Un Plan Arriesgado

**Hola a todos!**

Wueno, al fin el Capítulo 3!

Me alegro que les guste este fic, y de todos los reviews…. Muxas graxes!

Le dedico este capitulo a mi amiga Kote, y todo el fic, a MHP, x supuesto!

El Mundo de HP, no es mío, es obra de Rowling... todo gracias a ella! (claro que la idea del fic es mia XD)

**Disfruta la lectura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Un plan arriesgado**

Después de alejarse del kiosco lo más rápido que pudo, y llegar otra vez al arbusto del que se escondía, Hermione empezó a mirar al sombrero

_Te transforma cualquier parte del cuerpo. Si quieres todo el cuerpo. Sólo debes pensarlo_

La castaña no sabía que pensar, le dolía toda la información. Lo único que quería era irse de ése lugar. Y si era un sueño, despertar. Cualquier cosa.

Pero otra parte de ella no quería irse, quería averiguar más, quería saber más.

Había una verdadera guerra dentro de la chica, mientras ésta seguía mirando el sombrero.

- Debes averiguar más, Hermione -

_O si, claro, y después quedar más dolida. _

- Pero ¡necesitas saber! -

_¡Yo no quiero saber!_

- Y si…-

Una idea salió de la mente de la joven, donde quedó mirando el sombrero. Era su oportunidad. Su única oportunidad.

Estaba decidida (lo cual le asombró porque no es normal en ella tomar decisiones tan rápido), usaría ése sombrero para transformarse en una persona, y para averiguar más sobre el futuro… y aunque sería doloroso, debía saber.

Entonces, Hermione sacó del gorro unas instrucciones que traía el sombrero:

_Para poder utilizar éste gorro solo piensa (si puedes, claro) en lo que quieres. Puedes cambiar desde un gorro o una prenda, una oreja o pierna entera hasta todo tu cuerpo!_

Y sin pensarlo, sin planearlo siquiera, Hermione se puso el sombrero.

-Nada… dijo la castaña –Lo más probable que tenga que imaginármela cuando está puesto-

Entonces, Hermione cerró bien los ojos, y se imaginó a una muchacha de 28 años, con jeans y una polera verde limón, igual que sus zapatillas converse (entiéndanme, amo esas zapatillas! XD), pelirroja y ojos azul, con un bolso colgando de su espalda

Pasaron algunos minutos y Hermione abrió los ojos. Se sentía igual. Pero al verse sus manos, se percató que no tenía las mismas, sino unas morenas y hermosas, y al tocarse su cara notó que no era la misma, también no usaba el vestido que llevó a la fiesta, si no, polera y jeans. Era la joven que había imaginado.

-Muy bien, ahora… partamos – dijo Hermione, que salió del arbusto y se dirigió hasta la familia Potter

Al llegar, todos la miraron, Jane y James se quedaron callados, y la Hermione que hablaba con Harry se quedaron mirando a aquella extraña.

- ¿Qué quiere? – dijo Harry con cortesía

- Emm… bueno… mucho gusto – aunque Hermione deseaba evitar mirarlos a todos no podía: Le llamaba mucho la atención "sus hijos", ella misma y a Harry, en especial a éste último. Pero eso no le impidió saludarlos a todos con la mano izquierda (ya que la derecha afirmaba el cordel que tenía la mochila que tenía al hombro). Dio un suspiro y continuó – Soy… Elisa… Smith, estudiante de Runas Antiguas y soy de Estados Unidos. Me gustaría preguntarles algunas cosas a … - sacó el libro "Sólo tú lo necesitas" y haciendo que buscaba un nombre en una lista, como lo hacen las secretarias para buscar a las persona que pidieron reservación, buscó y fingió leer – Hermione Jane Granger – donde cerró el libro y lo metió en el bolso.

- Soy yo, pero ¿por qué y para qué dijo ella con asombro

- Para… un trabajo de Estados Unidos que es para… vuelta de vacaciones – dijo Hermione, rápidamente

- Muy bien, iré contigo- dijo la Hermione mayor que se paraba y alejaba de Harry que la estaba abrazando.

- Pero¿tú confías en ella así como así, Herm? – le dijo Harry a la Hermione mayor en su oído

- Soy una lectora de Runas y estoy perfectamente capacitada – le dijo la Hermione, dónde se dirigió a "Elisa"- Muy bien¿dónde será? –

- Podría ser unos asientos más allá – dijo Hermione, apunto unas bancos bastante lejos. Aunque lo dijo apresuradamente, no quería que los demás oyeran, sería muy extraño.

- Muy bien – dijo la Hermione que empezó a alejarse, siguiendo a Hermione


	4. Golpes Verdaderamente Ficticios

Hola a todos!

Wueno, ahora me dio komo un golpe de creatividad, x lo k ahora me paso escribiendo capítulos! Y incluso estoy pensando en un nuevo fic...

Tambien agradesco sus reviews, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado

Y tambien contestaré una pregunta o la opinión k han dado la mayoría de las personas¿Por qué tan corto? La verdad, es que yo soy una de ésas personas que me encanta dejar en suspenso las historias o continuaciones de caps. X eso es tan corto

Dedicado a MHP, la mejor página del mundo, y a mi hermana Belén, que se leyó éste fic

NOTA: Nada de esto es mio. Propiedad de JK Rowling y de Warner Bros

**¡Disfruta la lectura!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4 : Golpes verdaderamente ficticios**

Mientras "Elisa" llevaba a la Hermione lejos de su familia (mejor dicho, de ambas familias), empezó a mirar por todos lados para encontrar algún asiento.

- ¿Y dónde será? – dijo la Hermione que iba tras de ella

- Emm… ¡ahí! – dijo Hermione, apuntando a un banco que había cerca – Si me sigue… -

Ambas empezaron a caminar; mientras lo hacían, se dio cuenta Hermione que la otra Hermione no paraba de mirarla, sonriendo. Hermione no entendía porque lo hacía, o con que motivo, pero ahora tenía que pensar como disimular lo bastante para que la Hermione no se diera cuenta de que ella era su Hermione "versión" pasada, ya que ella "En verdad, yo" dijo la castaña para sí misma, era una persona bastante atenta y alerta en cualquier movimiento, basándose en cualquier cosa extraña que pudiera ocurrir.

-Bueno, Señorita Granger – dijo Hermione, pero la Hermione la interrumpió:

- Señora Potter, querrá decir –

- Bueno, Señora Potter¿se sienta aquí para poder preguntarle algunas cosas?- Hermione se sentó en el banco, dónde la Hermione, imitándola, lo hizo

- Comenzamos – dijo Elisa, sacando otra vez su el libro que la trajo hasta ahí, dónde lo abrió y fingió leer una pregunta - ¿Su nombre completo? –

- Hermione Jane Granger de Potter – dijo la Hermione al instante. A Hermione le dolió que dijera eso, pero no sabía porque también se sintió feliz con la palabra "de Potter". Tomó una pluma (que venía junto al libro) y fingió anotar el nombre.

- ¿Edad? –

- Eso no lo diré, es de muy mala educación – dijo la Hermione, mirando a Hermione con un poco de enfado, pero seguía sonriendo

- Perdone, pero es que necesito saber, por favor –

- Esta bien, 33 años – dijo Hermione, varios segundos después

- Gracias – dijo Hermione agradecida – Bueno, antes, yo necesito hablar un poco de su vida antes meternos al tema de las Runas –

- Pero yo creo que es para un trabajo¿Qué tiene que ver mi vida en todo esto? – dijo la Hermione

"Si sigo enojándome, me iré" pensó Hermione rápidamente

- Porque es más bien una biografía y yo necesito un 10 – dijo Hermione mirando a su yo mayor con cara de súplica. Aunque Hermione creyó la otra ya se iría o le preguntaría, para sorpresa de ella misma, la Hermione no se levantó, pero con una cara de enojo bastante notoria, dijo:

- Está bien, pero no con tanto detalle. No soy de ésas mujeres que hablan de cada segundo que he tenido en mi vida, Elisa –

Hermione respiró agradecida y continuó:

- Cuénteme sobre después de la vida de Hogwarts – dijo rápidamente – ¿Así se llama? – agregó

- Sí. Bueno, después de que vencimos a Voldemort meses más tarde, gracias a que destruimos los Horcruxes, nos casamos con Harry un año después de salir de Hogwarts, ya que él estaba estudiando para ser auror y yo, para runas, que fue el trabajo que más me interesaba –

Hermione, al escuchar ésa información quedó helada, como en coma, y cuando volvió en sí preguntó:

- Claro, claro… pero¿es feliz¿no sentía algo parecido… por otro chico? Antes de Har… Potter – dijo Hermione. Ya no veía el libro ni nada. Es más, se le olvidó que tenía un libro y que fingía ser otra persona. Toda su atención estaba en su versión futura

Por un momento, sólo un momento, la Hermione iba a decir algo (dónde Hermione estaba segura) que no tenía nada que ver con la pregunta, pero sólo su versión futura suspiró y dijo:

- Claro que tenía a otro enamorado, pero no mi esposo. Me di cuenta de que él no era lo que quería en una aventura sola, de mis adentros. Ahí descubrí al verdadero amor – metió su mano en el bolsillo y empezó a mirar la hora - ¡Valla! Es tarde. Perdone, pero es que me tengo que ir. Elisa, todo un honor – le estrechó la mano – Ojala te sa1ques un 10 y reflexiones – dijo la Hermione

- Muchas gracias, Señora Potter, que le valla muy bien – dijo Hermione mientras le estrechaba la mano. Con eso, la Hermione le sonrió y se fue dónde su esposo, sus hijos: su familia.

Mientras, Hermione se sacó el sombrero, cuando la Hermione se alejó. El efecto fue inmediato: De la chica con jeans pasó a ser la misma, con un vestido de gala y un libro en la mano.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, corrió hasta el arbusto dónde se había escondido antes. Ahí vio a la Hermione volviendo con su familia.

"_¿Contenta?" dijo una voz en su cabeza_

"Si, bastante" dijo otra vocecita

"_Muy bien, vámonos de aquí. No soporto esto"_

Entonces Hermione abrió el libro, tomó el giratiempo, se lo puso en su cuello y lo giró una vez.


	5. Confiando en Lunáticos

Hola a todos!

Al fin subiendo un cap! Tambien agradesco a todos x sus reviews, me hacen fuerte y me ayudan y me dan motivos para seguir con la historia...

Ojala les guste este fic, y como sigo siempre, nada de ésto es mío. Los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling y Warner, sólo la historia es mía XD

Bexos y...

**Disfruta la lectura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Confiando en Lunáticos**

Hermione, cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, a la misma hora y mismo día. Era como si no hubiese ido jamás a ése lugar.

- ¿Y si fue un sueño? – dijo la castaña para sí misma, pero ésa idea salió volando rápidamente al ver el libro que tenía en sus manos, su varita, el giratiempo colgando en su cuello y de ése sombrero, que llevaba en la mano.

Lentamente, la castaña empezó a levantarse del suelo, mientras se tocaba la cabeza. Al sentarse, decidió abrir el libro, y al abrirlo, se dio cuenta que en ésa misma página, dónde había sacado el giratiempo, estaba algo escrito: "Momentos de Reflexión"

"Reflexión", pensó la castaña, era la misma palabra que había dicho la Hermione al despedirse: _"Ojala te sa1ques un 10 y reflexiones" _

Era raro, raro que la Hermione le hubiera dicho eso, en especial, porque¿qué tenía que reflexionar¿Acaso su versión futura sabía que era ella la Hermione de 16 años?

Pero antes que la castaña siguiera pensando en todo aquello, oyó sonidos a lo lejos, desde el retrato de la Dama Gorda, que le daba la pasada a algún Gryffindor.

Hermione, ya que no quería preguntas acerca de que porque tenia un giratiempo, o de que porque estaba en el suelo, se levantó y se fue corriendo de la Sala Común al dormitorio de chicas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la mañana siguiente, era día de que los alumnos se fueran a sus respectivas casas, por navidades. Hermione, que también iba a la casa de sus padres, tenía todo empacado, a excepción del libro, que lo miraba fijamente desde su cama, donde la castaña estaba sentada.

En verdad, no pensaba, miraba el libro sin ningún sentimiento. Todavía esa castaña no creía que ésa aventura que había tenido era verdadera o de que si su futuro era ése.

Todavía esa castaña no se convencía de que ella iba a ser la esposa de Harry Potter y que ella se enamoraría de éste, en especial porque a él (a Harry) le gustaba Ginny, y eso se notaba. La castaña lo notó cuando él miraba a Ginny, cuando hablaban y todo eso.

Y también porque a Ginny le gustaba Harry desde que lo vio por primera vez. ¿Cómo era posible que ella se haya casado con Harry¿Y que le pasó a la Ginny del futuro¿Se le habrá roto el corazón al saber que su amiga se había casado con el hombre de sus sueños?

Y el otro tema era el de Ron y Luna. ¿Cómo Ron se fijó en Luna¿Y Luna en él? Era como juntar agua con aceite para la castaña.

Pero de repente la castaña miró el reloj, faltaba 20 minutos para que el Expreso de Hogwarts partiera. Ahí fue dónde la castaña se paró, con un movimiento de su varita llevó su baúl y se fue del dormitorio de las chicas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No hay ni un solo vagón – dijo la castaña para sus adentros, al buscar algún compartimiento, hasta que llegó al último, dónde se encontró con Luna.

Luna la miraba con sus grandes ojos. Estaba leyendo el Quisquilloso, y mientras lo hacía ponía los ojos en blanco, lo cual, además de su collar de corchos y sus aros de rábanos, le daba un verdadero aire de chiflada y de merecedora del apodo "Lunática".

- Hola Hermione – dijo la rubia sin mirar a Hermione

- Hola Luna… ¿me puedo poner aquí? – aunque a la castaña no le caía bien Luna, prefería a ella que otra persona, ya que Neville se fue un día antes y no pensaba irse con "La-la" ni con Parvati. Además Harry, "Ro-ro" y Ginny se fueron en polvos Flú, por lo que Luna era la única opción.

- Si, claro – dijo Luna, mirando a Hermione con sus dos grandes ojos.

Hermione ignoró por completo la cara de la rubia, puso su maleta junto a la suya y se sentó.

Luna, que seguía mirando fijamente a la castaña, le preguntó:

- ¿Te encuentras bien?-

- Si claro, perfectamente – dijo la castaña, sarcásticamente

- Yo no lo creo –

- ¿De verdad no crees? Bueno, allá tú- dijo Hermione, con una notoria cara de enfadada. Al pararse, el libro que llevaba consigo, "Sólo tu lo Necesitas", cayó al suelo

Luna miró el libro con sus dos ojos, bastantes abiertos al libro y a Hermione. Como la rubia miraba con una rapidez que a la castaña le asombró, se agachó a coger su libro, pero Luna fue más rápida y lo cogió primero

- ¿Es tuyo? – dijo la chica mirando el libro con una cara de asombro, como lo hacen los niños pequeños cuando se encuentran un gran juguete y preguntan si es para él.

- Claro que sí, pero ¿me lo puedes pasar? – dijo la castaña que se puso al frente de Luna con su mano extendida

- La verdad, Hermione, te veo preocupada, y se que es por éste libro – apuntó con dedo de su otra mano al libro, ya que la otra mano lo sujetaba - ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –

- Nada, sólo quiero mi libro ahora para leerlo, nada más – dijo Hermione que elevó su voz sin pensarlo

- Si y yo soy una loca que debe estar en San Mungo – dijo Luna

"_Hace rato que debes ir"_ pensó Hermione _"Al fin lo reconoces"_

- Mira, Hermione – siguió Luna – Yo no te conozco mucho, o no sé como eres ni nada, pero te prometo que sé identificar cuando alguien tiene un monirocotín en su cabeza –

- Un moniroco… ¿qué? – dijo Hermione, mirándola confusa, dónde se paró

-Son criaturas que se meten en la cabeza de una persona y las hacen que se preocupen o que no sean las mismas -dijo Luna, que se paró igual que Hermione

- Yo no tengo ésas criaturas – dijo la castaña, mirando hacia otro lado

- Los tienes. Se te ve en tu cara que los tienes. Éstas muy preocupada, se notaría desde 2 kms. , y con incluso un galecorro en frente de mí –

Y sin aguantarlo, Hermione cayó en un asiento, con los ojos llorosos, sin aguantar las lágrimas de todo lo ocurrido anoche. Y sin importarle que Luna la viera, se puso a llorar silenciosamente.

Luna la miraba sorprendida. Jamás ella había hecho llorar a alguien. Jamás. Se sintió mal por lo hecho y se sentó al lado de Hermione, con el libro todavía en mano. Sacó un pañuelo bastante colorido de su bolsillo y se lo pasó a la castaña

- Gracias, gracias… Luna – sollozó Hermione cogiendo el pañuelo y limpiándose su cara

- De nada, no era mi intención hacerte llorar – dijo Luna sin rodeos

Hermione la quedó mirando. Si hubiera estado de otro humor, hubiera mirado con odio a la rubia, pero se fijó que la miraba con sinceridad

- Y¿qué pasa? – dijo Luna, que rompió el silencio dentro de un rato

"_No sé si confiar en ella sea lo necesario, es que no le tengo la confianza. Para mí, una lunática es siempre una lunática. Pero no tengo a nadie más, además, ella, en éstos casos, es la única persona que no me mirará con cara de ¿Estás loca?"_ pensó la castaña

- ¡HERMIONE¿ACASO SE TE METIÓ UN TORSOSOPLO QUE NO RESPONDES? – dijo Luna, gritando y haciendo señas a Hermione

- Si Luna – dijo Hermione – Me pasa algo muy importante, que me ha dejado para adentro y no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza. Solo te digo que no me consideres loca y que te quedes callada, por favor –

- Claro – dijo Luna, que para sorpresa de Hermione no mostraba ningún aire distraído, típico de ella, si no uno muy serio. Incluso su postura recordaba a McGonagall en clases – Cuéntame, yo me quedo muy callada -


	6. Más que un uso

Wueno, al fin!

Se k muxos han estado esperando el sexto capítulo de este fic, y siento muxo mi demora. Tube un problema personal que era muy grande y no me podia meter al computador... lo siento! Pero por estos dias intentaré poner tres caps. más (ojala XD)

Tambien mando saludos a c/persona k ha leido este fic, a los amantes de este que estubieron esperando meses para continuar la historia y a los que recien los leen...

Y como siempre, nada de ésto esmío. Todo (menos la historia y mis alteraciones) son propiedad de JK Rowling y Warner Bros.

**¡Disfruta la lectura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Más que un uso…**

Cuando Hermione terminó de relatar su historia, Luna empezó a mirarla de una forma impresionante, como si estuviera viendo dentro de los ojos de Hermione, por si ésta había mentido.

- Mira, se nota que no me crees en lo absoluto, lo veo en tu cara, no debí… - dijo Hermione, pero Luna la interrumpió

- ¿Sabes algo Hermione? Te creo –

- ¿Me crees¿De verdad me crees? –

- Claro¿por qué no? Aunque hay algunas cosas que estoy tan confundida como tú, pero te creo – dijo la rubia moviendo su cabeza en señal de afirmación

La castaña quedó mirándola por un rato y Luna a ella. _"Confía en mí, me cree, de verdad me cree"_

- Pero¿por qué crees que Slughorn me pasó éste libro¿Justamente a mí?- dijo Hermione dentro de un rato

- No tengo ni idea porqué, o con que motivos, pero quería que vieras algo que no veías o algo así –

"_Todavía no creo que confíe en mí. Seguro ella me debe odiar, no entiendo. Pero no me miró como creí que lo haría, o mucho menos. Me da ánimos, aunque no lo parezca"_

- ¿Tú sientes algo por Harry? – dijo Luna súbitamente

- ¡Claro que no! O sea, sí… Para mí, Harry es mi mejor amigo, hasta el hermano que nunca tuve, pero de ahí a enamorarme de él…-

- Hermione, algo que siempre me he fijado en ti es que eres una persona _demasiado _cerrada de mente – dijo Luna, con cara muy decidida

- Mira, Luna, tú no puedes…- dijo la castaña pero Luna la interrumpió:

- Sólo te digo que cualquier cosa puede pasar de una amistad a algo más. Sé que no soy la indicada de decirte esto, porque yo jamás he salido con alguien o algo así… -

"_Con razón te emocionaste tanto cuando Harry te invitó… "_pensó la castaña de mala manera

- … Pero sí sé de sobra que todo puede pasar en unos años más…- terminó Luna, con una cara muy decidida y también como si recordara algo

Hermione quedó callada, sin saber que decir

- Pero, es imposible, ya te lo he dicho¿Cómo es posible que Ginny no se haya casado con Harry y yo sí con él¿Y tú con Ro-ro? – preguntó mirándola a los ojos, donde dijo "Ro-Ro" malhumorada.

- Ni idea, algo pasó que hizo lo que tú viste – dijo Luna

- Y si… ¿el libro es una broma¿Algo para molestarme? – dijo Hermione, pero antes que ella continuara, Luna en ése momento, empezó a mirar el libro, como si buscara algo. También abría tanto sus ojos que era como ver una mosca de cerca

- No lo creo, pero¿y si lo abrimos y vemos lo que hay ahí? – dijo después de un rato

- ¡No! Ya quede bastante traumada, gracias –

- Hermione, vamos, pero debemos, mejor dicho debes saber que es… No te puedes quedar con el monirocotín por siempre – dijo la rubia

- Pero… -

- ¡Hermione! Yo no lo esperaba de ti. A veces me asombras, en especial con ésa manía tuya de saber todo – dijo Luna con una mezcla de misterio y asombro

- Esta… bien… ¡Ya! Abrámoslo, me convenciste – dijo la castaña, que se sentó derecha, mirando a Luna decidida.

- Muy bien, así me gusta Granger, así se gana a un monirocotín – dijo la rubia, que, con una amplia sonrisa que le daba un aire de lunática perfecta, abrió el libro, donde las dos se sentaron.

Ambas chicas cerraron los ojos, no porque no querían ver, si no por si acaso (ya saben, precaución) Luna los abrió primero y vio páginas en blanco. Mientras Luna lo ojeaba, Hermione que quedó con la boca abierta

- ¡No hay nada! Pero… ¿co…?- pero no pudo continuar, ya que había algo en el suelo, donde los ojos de la castaña se posaron y rápidamente los de Luna. Se dieron cuenta que eran dos ediciones del Diario el Profeta. Luna cogió los dos y empezó a acercárselos a la cara, dónde no perdía ningún detalle al mirar. Después de eso, los desenrolló y leyó, dónde quedó paralizada.

La castaña no pudo aguantar su curiosidad, tomó el diario que leía Luna y leyó...


	7. Mi amiga y confidente

Valla! K wueno k les haya gustado el cap anterior, me alegro muxo Y les confieso algo? Siempre me ha gustado ese drama de dejar al lector (o sea uds.) con una emocion para k sigan leyendo... me concideraran malvada, pero bueno... no viene al tema

Y como siempre, les digo que nada de ésto es mío (sin contar mis alteraciones y la historia) sólo que todo el mundo de Harry, los personajes, etc, pertenecen a Rowling y a Warner Bros...

**¡Disfruta la lectura!

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7: Mi amiga y confidente**

ADIOS, EPOCA OSCURA

En la madrugada del lunes 25 de Mayo de 1997, se ha comprobado la derrota de Quien-ustedes-saben, donde definitivamente cayó derrotado por el joven Harry Potter, el niño que vivió.

También, los únicos testigos oculares fueron Hermione Granger, futura esposa de Potter y Ronald Weasley, mejor amigo de éste.

Aunque no se tienen todos los detalles, se supo que fue en una mansión muggle, dónde se esta intentando saber los detalles

También el mayor de edad, o el "Gran Héroe" (como lo llamamos nosotros) está vivo, pero no se tienen más detalles.

Datos de la pelea, página 2

¿Cómo es posible esto? Página 3

Y los mortífagos¿qué pasó con ellos? Página 4

Hermione quedó paralizada, como que le hubieran pegado en la cabeza y haya quedado aturdida. No podía creerlo… era imposible…

- Hermione¿se te metió otro monirocotín que no respondes? – dijo Luna

- Lo siento, es que no puedo creerlo… esto es una mentira… - dijo la castaña

- No creo, pero ¿sabes? Lee éste diario y pásame el que estás leyendo –

Así lo hicieron. Mientras Luna leía el diario que tenía Hermione, ésta empezó a leer el que tenía Luna, que decía:

FAMOSO JUGADOR DE QUIDDITCH CONTRAE MATRIMONIO

Ronald Bilius Weasley, jugador estrella de los Chudley Cannons (dónde es capitán y ocupa el lugar de guardián) contrajo ayer matrimonio con Luna Lovegood, que es la jefa del departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas.

Aunque no se tiene mucho detalle del matrimonio, se sabe que el matrimonio fue hecho en una capilla muggle, dónde ambas familias estuvieron presentes (sin contar a muchos invitados, como el equipo de los Chudley, algunas personas del departamento de la ahora Señora Weasley, del famoso Harry Potter y su esposa y muchas personas más)

También se confirmó que el padrino del novio fue su mejor amigo, "El Gran Héroe" y la madrina de la novia fue su esposa, Hermione Jane Granger.

Y en medio de la plana, una foto dónde salía Ron y Luna, tomados del brazo, ambos sonrientes y donde después se daban un fugaz beso.

Eso dejó Hermione k.o., no podía creerlo. Y tampoco quería creerlo. Si lo de ayer sí sacó algunas lágrimas a la castaña, lo de ahora la conmocionó hasta tal punto que se puso a llorar sin parar.

- ¡Hermione! Por favor para – dijo Luna, que para sorpresa de la castaña, lloraba tan desconsolada como ella

- ¿Pe… ero por qué lloras?- dijo Hermione viendo a la rubia

- Por todo… porque mi sarinol se puso sensible – dijo Luna, dónde sacó un pañuelo muy colorido y se lo pasó a la castaña. Ella lo usó para secarse sus lágrimas

- Gracias – dijo Hermione

- De nada… Hermione¿tú por qué lloras? – dijo Luna

- Por todo, Luna, por todo… Ver ésa foto de Ron con... contigo es impactante, yo veo derrumbarse miles de sueños al ver ésa foto – dijo la castaña, que se puso a llorar más fuerte

Y Luna, por primera vez en su vida se quedó callada, no porque no supiera que hacer, si no porque en el fondo de ella, muy en el fondo, era una chica muy sensible y no soportaba la idea de ver a Hermione Granger llorar. Sin contar que ella (además de llorar por lo leído) lloraba también por ella, porque Luna sentía el dolor y pena de la castaña.

Así pasaron minutos, tal vez horas en ésa condición, sin que ambas hablaran hasta que sintieron la voz del conductor que comunicaba:

"_Por favor alumnos, se les solicita que estén preparados. El Expreso de Hogwarts llegará al cabo de unos minutos a la estación"_

Ahí fue dónde, para sorpresa de Luna, la castaña rompió el silencio:

- Debo ser fuerte. Esto es una mentira para hacernos sufrir. Lo más probable que tengamos problemas, debería consultar un libro. Me acuerdo…-

Pero Luna no oía la conversación. Era como si Hermione se olvidara que ella estaba ahí, escuchando cada palabra.

También el otro tema era la postura inesperada que estaba tomando la castaña con la situación. Era ésa una de las actitudes que la rubia no soportaba de ella: siempre consultando libros, siempre la lógica es la vencedora…

Lo único que supo Luna después de un rato que le dio una gran bofetada a Hermione en toda su cara dónde la castaña tomó altiro su varita. La rubia hizo lo mismo, pero se adelantó a la castaña en palabras y dijo:

- Hermione, no se como puedes ser así. Eres una de las personas más superficiales o estadas en la tierra que he conocido jamás. Sólo te digo que la lógica no tiene siempre la razón.

Y si crees que es un trastorno mental severo o un monirocotín, te equivocas, no puede ser nada y por algo te dieron éste libro… Y no me importa si te tengo que hacerte uno o miles de maleficios para dejarte como una babosa para que entiendas, sólo te digo que la lógica nunca tendrá la razón ahora – dijo calmadamente y no con su aire de despistada, si no con toda la concentración en Hermione

- Pero, tú en primer lugar no debes tratar así, y segundo, si así como me pones las cosas, no las acepto y tercero… - dijo la castaña, que bajó su varita – Investigáremos esto – dijo – Lo pensé mientras lloraba – agregó

- Muy bien Hermione, tendrás mi apoyo – dijo la rubia, que también bajó su varita, luego de un rato – Pero no estás siendo tú¿qué pasa? –

- Nada, sólo que éste libro me ha dejado revelar otra faceta que jamás había visto ni mostrado, que es desahogarme en una persona – dijo luego de minutos

- Eso es algo – dijo la rubia – Y para comenzar a ser cómplices, debemos estar a mano… -

- Más que cómplices… amigas, ojala. Me gustaría ser más liberal… - dijo la castaña

- Y yo… sólo un poco más seria… nada más… no quiero… ya sabes, tener un shocklar como tú –

Y Hermione le sonrió, como amiga a amiga. Y ni le importó saber que era ésa criatura. Lo único que sabían "ambas" que era el comienzo de una bella, larga y un poco rara amistad que ninguna olvidaría.


	8. Yo lo amo

Wueno! Alfin subo uno de los capítulos que más ganas tenía que leyeran! Ojala les guste... y éste serñia mi último fic de Septiembre, ya que no me volvería a meter hasta finales se Sep... pero eso no significa que no termine mi fic, solo k no veran hasta ésa fecha

Muxos saludos a todos, cuidense y los veo en un rato más...

Y como siempre... nada de esto es mío (sin contar las alteraciones y la historia), es de Rowling y Warner Bros

**¡Disfruta la lectura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Yo lo amo**

Meses después…

Era de noche. Ron y Hermione estaban en la Sala Común. Como no, Ron estaba viendo una revista de los Chudley Cannons y Hermione, leía un complicado libro de Runas Antiguas. Ambos estaban preocupados por Harry, ya que no lo habían visto desde la cena. Pero sus preocupaciones no se vieron justificadas, ya que Harry entró como una bala en la Sala Común

- ¿Qué quería Dumbledore? – dijo Hermione, y al ver ella al ojiverde tan apurado, agregó - ¿Estás bien? –

- Sí, estoy bien – dijo Harry, que pasó sin detenerse a su lado.

- Pero¿qué mosca le ha picado? – dijo Ron, que puso una cara muy confusa, mirando a la castaña

- No sé… - dijo Hermione, pero antes de continuar, Harry ya estaba bajando las escaleras y se detuvo donde estaba Ron y Hermione.

- No puedo entretenerme – explicó jadeando -. Dumbledore cree que he venido a buscar mi capa para volverme invisible. Escuchen…

Ahí fue donde Harry les explicó rápidamente a ellos dos lo que había pasado hace poco, dónde al final dijo:

- ¿Entienden lo qué esto significa? Dumbledore no estará en el colegio ésta noche, de modo que Malfoy va a tener vía libre para llevar a cabo lo que está tramando. ¡No, escúchenme! – dijo eso, ya que Hermione ya iba a hablar – Sé que era Malfoy el que gritaba de alegría en la Sala Multipropósito. Toma. – Ahí fue donde Harry le pasó el Mapa del Merodeador a Hermione, dónde sus dedos con los de ella rozaron y eso hizo que ella se pusiera nerviosa sin razón. Harry no lo vio y siguió hablando – Tienen que vigilarlo, y a Snape también. Que los ayude alguien del ED. Hermione, aquellos galeones embrujados todavía servirán¿verdad? Dumbledore dice que ha organizado medidas de seguridad excepcionales en el colegio, pero si Snape está implicado, probablemente sepa qué clase de protección es y cómo burlarla. Pero lo que no se imagina es que ustedes estarán montando guardia. ¿Me explico? –

- Harry… - dijo Hermione, que tendía el miedo reflejado en sus ojos, no por lo que iba ella a hacer, si no por él…

- No hay tiempo para discutir – dijo con brusquedad – Tomen también esto – le pasó su medias a Ron

- Gracias. Oye¿para qué quiero unas medias? – dijo éste

- Lo que necesitan es lo que está dentro, el Felix Felicis. Repártanselo con Ginny. Y díganle adiós de mi parte. Tengo que irme; Dumbledore me está esperando…-

- ¡No! – dijo Hermione que le quitó la botellita de poción dorada a Ron y miraba a Harry, dónde disimulaba muy bien su sonroja al verlo. – No necesitamos la poción. Tómatela tú. No sabes que peligros te esperan.-

- A mí no me pasará nada porque estaré con Dumbledore – le aseguró Harry – E cambio, necesito saber que ustedes estarán bien. No me mires así, Hermione. ¡Hasta luego! –

Después de eso se fue corriendo y salió de la Sala Común, sin antes despedirse con la mano.

Luego de segundos, Hermione, sin dejar de mirar el orificio por dónde salió Harry, le dijo a Ron:

- Busca en el mapa alguna sala vacía, sin que nadie nos moleste, menos la Multipropósito. Yo, por mientras avisaré a los del ED –

Ron hizo lo indicado, y Hermione no tubo que decírselo dos veces. Luego de un rato, éste exclamó:

- La Sala de Encantamientos está totalmente vacía.-

- Muy bien – dijo Hermione que alteró su moneda, dónde Ron sintió enseguida el calentamiento leve en uno de sus bolsillos, dónde sacó su galeón falso y comprobó que la moneda todavía funcionaba

- Yo le voy a avisar a Ginny – dijo Ron, que se había parado y se dirigía a su hermana, que ya había tomado su galeón y lo miraba, con todas sus amigas mirándola con curiosidad.

- Pero espera, debemos tomar el Felix Felicis primero- dijo la castaña.

Ron fue el primero en tomar la poción, ya que sacó el frasco y tomó unas pequeñas gotitas. Después fue Hermione, dónde se sintió maravillosa al tomar sólo unas gotas.

- Muy bien. Te veo en la Sala de Encantamientos – dijo la castaña, que fue corriendo hacia ése lugar

Mientras corría para allá, la castaña se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa, dónde nada en el mundo le impedía que ésa noche no fuera perfecta; hasta se sentía capaz de que Malfoy no "lograra su objetivo" y ver la cara de felicidad de Harry, sintiéndose feliz y orgullosa de ella… y sin saber por qué pensaba eso, llegó a la Sala de Encantamientos, dónde para sorpresa de ella, estaba Luna, que estaba sentada en el escritorio de Flitwick, dónde tenía muchos libros a su alrededor, y leía uno que decía: "Las cien cosas más increíbles del Mundo Mágico Nocturno". Pero Luna no leía. Estaba viendo un galeón que ardía, donde saludó a Hermione. Ésta le devolvió el saludo.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – dijo Hermione, que miraba a Luna con una sonrisa. Con lo sucedido en el tren, tenían un cariño especial

- Porque en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw nunca puedo concentrarme con los libros que leo, normalmente me empiezan a molestar y vengo aquí a leer. ¿Va a ver una reunión? – dijo mirando a Hermione con sus grandes ojos.

- Algo así… hice llamar a los del ED, y sé que Ron y Ginny vienen en camino… - dijo Hermione.

- Ojala vengan todos, así no nos sentiremos muy solas –

- Estoy segura que alguien vendrá – dijo Hermione, decidida, dónde en ésos momentos entraban Ron, Ginny y Neville. Se saludaron, dónde todos hicieron un pequeño círculo alrededor del escritorio de Flitwick, dónde estaba Luna.

- ¿No va a venir nadie más? – dijo Neville, mirando a todos.

- No, nadie más…- dijo Ginny

- Entonces, dirige Hermione…- dijo Ron, mirando a Hermione fijamente

Y todos la miraron. Ella después creyó que si no fuera por el Felix Felicis, se hubiera sonrojado.

- ¿Yo? – dijo la castaña

- Sí, confiamos en ti, Herm –

- ¿Qué debemos hacer? –

- Bueno… - dijo Hermione – Deben saber – dónde miró a Luna, Ginny y Neville – Que Harry nos encargó que debemos vigilar a Malfoy y a Snape, pero ¡escúchenme! – dijo al ver que los tres habrían la boca para preguntas – Tres de nosotros podemos ir dónde Malfoy y vigilarlo, para que no intente hacer nada, mientras que los otros dos pueden vigilar a Snape. ¿Dónde está ahora, Ron? –

- Ahora… el muy idiota en su despacho – dijo éste, luego de un rato

- Bien¿entonces…? –

- Puedo ir yo, con Neville y Ginny a vigilar a Malfoy y tú y Luna a Snape – dijo Ron, dónde todos aprobaron su idea

- ¿Y nos cuentan los detalles en el camino? – dijo Ginny, mirando a su hermano

- Sí, pero eso en el camino. Ahora tienen que cumplir¿ya? – dijo Hermione. – No les pierdan ningún ojo a ambos. Y también, en caso de mucha emergencia, llamen a alguien de la Orden. –

Todos asintieron. Después, todos se separaron en sus grupos, como lo había dicho Ron.

Hermione, aunque corría lo más rápido de lo que sus piernas s lo permitían, se fijó que Luna era muy rápida, dónde su velocidad se comparaba con la de Harry (que es mucho decir).

Lo bueno fue que no se encontraron con nadie, ya que el Felix Felicis estaba haciendo su efecto. Así, tuvieron que seguir hasta la puerta del despacho de Snape en las mazmorras, dónde Hermione le contó rápidamente a Luna lo que ocurría.

- Muy bien, ya entiendo, pero creo que Harry, aunque sea muy simpático conmigo, creo que exagera de forma muy grande – dijo la chica, dónde otra vez mostraba su magnifico don.

- Sí, pero prefiero. No has sido tú la que ha estado un año escuchando "futuros planes macabros de Malfoy" planteados por Harry¿a qué no? – dijo la castaña, dónde se sentó en el suelo. Luna la imitó.

- Sí, pero bueno, es mejor que digan eso a que no tengas amigos¿a qué sí? –

- Sí, bueno… también quería hablar contigo – dijo Luna, luego de un largo rato calladas

- ¿Qué cosa? –

- Desde lo qué pasó lo del libro, he estado pensado mucho, mucho sobre Ronald y yo, y creo… creo que estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Sin duda, aunque él sea un poco cruel – dijo, otra vez exhibiendo su don.

- Pero… ¿estás…?-

- ¿Segura? Mucho, me he dado cuenta que lo he querido por siempre. Lo admiro. Es una persona tan única… no creo haber conocido un chico así jamás – dijo Luna, interrumpiéndola - ¿Y tú¿Lo has pensado? –

"Pregunta difícil. Claro que lo he pensado" dijo la castaña para sí misma.

- Sí… y la verdad… -

- ¿Cuál? –

- Luna, déjame terminar, o si no, no. En verdad… yo lo amo. Amo a Harry con todo mi corazón. Los meses que han pasado me han dado a descubrir que él es el hombre de mi vida. Si no lo sabía meses atrás, lo sé ahora.

Siempre creí que Harry iba a ser mi hermano, una mejor amistad que no iba a pasar de eso, pero mis sentimientos han cambiado. Y también por los de Ron. Pero… -

- ¿Pero qué? – dijo Luna, poniendo los ojos en blanco

- ¡Luna! El es el novio de Ginny, y Ginny es mi amiga y también hermana de Ron. Y sé que a Ginny le ha gustado Harry desde que lo vio – dijo Hermione.

Ya estaba acostumbrada a abrir sus sentimientos a Luna. Para cada una, la otra era como un diario de vida, una amiga en la cual confiar. Aunque a ambas (en especial a Hermione) les costó abrirse, los meses y el tiempo hicieron lo suyo y ahora cada una tiene confianza en la otra.

- Pero yo creo que las cosas pueden cambiar. Dale tiempo al tiempo, amiga – dijo Luna, dónde concluyó la conversación.

Hermione, que quería seguir hablando, iba a abrir su boca cuando de lejos ambas ven una figura muy pequeña que corría hacia el despacho de Snape. Era el profesor Flitwick. Él no se dio cuenta de que Hermione y Luna estaban ahí, pero entró, donde abrió la puerta con un movimiento de varita, y la cerró.

Pero Hermione y Luna (como si pensaran lo mismo) se acercaron a la puerta, dónde sólo oyeron un gran ruido y la caída de muchos libros. Antes de que pudieran sacar conclusiones, la puerta se abrió, dónde salió Snape. Las dos chicas, salieron volando cuando Snape abrió la puerta, y éste se dio cuenta altiro de sus "espías".

- Pero que sorpresa tan… agradable – dijo con su típica voz.


	9. Un pequeño gesto y una desilución

Valla! Las sopresas del mundo! Los milagros si existen! Veran, ahora me pude meter y subir el noveno cap. que crei que subiría en Octubre O.O...

Y como nunca lo he pedido, porfas, porfas! Reviews! Porfas!

Y como siempre... solo la historia, mis arreglos y los hechizos _"Sicalamo"_ y _"Siculamo"_ son obra de mi imaginación. Todo lo que sea el mundo de Harry Potter son propiedad de JK Rowling y Warner Bros

**¡Disfruta la lectura!**

* * *

_Capítulo 9: Un pequeño gesto y una desilusión_

- Pero que sorpresa tan… agradable- dijo Snape, con su típica voz.

Hermione y Luna se pararon en el acto. Luna fue la primera en hablar:

- Profesor, disculpe, pero estábamos haciendo un castigo con el Señor Filch, que nos encargó limpiar las paredes de las mazmorras como muggles -

Hermione miró a Luna, intentándole decir que era una mala idea, ya que ninguna de las dos tenía trapo y las paredes parecían las mismas…

Snape quedó mirando a Luna por un rato, pero luego agregó, ya que estaba muy apurado:

- Bueno, esta bien, Lovegood, no discutiré con usted ahora, pero déjeme hacerle notar que es raro que limpien las mazmorras como muggles y no tengan paños – Snape se había acercado tanto a Luna que ésta retrocedió un poco. Después Snape prosiguió – Ahora, Granger y Lovegood, el Profesor Flitwick sufrió un desmayo mientras me comunicaba algo, y también hizo que se cayeran los libros de mi estante… ojala puedan recogerlos y ayudar al profesor- dicho eso, llevó a ambas a su despacho, dónde hizo un movimiento de varita la puerta se cerró.

Las dos chicas quedaron mirando la puerta, pero Hermione después le dijo a Luna, enfadada:

- Luna, si quieres dar excusas, por favor, que no se note que estamos mintiendo –

- Lo siento, señorita Sabelotodo, a la otra déme usted una idea… Pero ahora, si es verdad lo que estaba gritando el profesor Flitwick, hay mortífagos en el colegio –

- ¡Cierto! Flitwick estaba gritando eso cuando venía para acá… - dijo Hermione, mientras recordaba eso.

- Ahora, Hermione ordenemos esto y ayudemos al profesor – dijo Luna, que tenía su varita levantada.

Hermione hizo lo mismo. Con la varita, ambas ordenaron el estante con libros, dónde al terminar vieron al profesor tirado en el suelo, con un ojo morado.

Ambas se agacharon y Luna dio vuelta al profesor. Estaba inconciente. Hermione, sin perder tiempo, dijo:

- _¡Enervate!_ –

El profesor, luego, poco a poco empezó a abrir sus ojos. Al ver a Hermione y a Luna, el profesor preguntó:

- Granger, Lovegood¿qué hacen aquí? –

- Snape nos dijo que lo ayudáramos, profesor – dijo Hermione, rápidamente

- Pero profesor¿es verdad que hay mortífagos en el colegio? – dijo Luna, pálida

Eso hizo que Flitwick se parara de un sobresalto.

- ¡Verdad! Tengo que ir a ver a los Ravenclaws – aunque se paro de un sobresalto, estaba débil.

Eso no impidió que se acercara a la puerta, dónde lo siguieron Hermione y Luna. Al intentar abrirla, Flitwick notó que había un pegamento alrededor de toda la puerta.

- Chicas¿ustedes saben que movimiento hizo el profesor Snape al hacer éste hechizo? –

- Sí, un tricanor de dragón – dijo Hermione enseguida.

- Muy bien, entonces… _¡Sicalamo!_ – exclamó Flitwick. La puerta salió disparada, dónde chocó hasta la pared, que estaba opuesta a ésta. – Ojala el profesor Snape no se enoje, pero luego hablare con él por haber hecho ése hechizo…-

- Pero ¿qué hace? – dijo Luna

- Hace que las cosas se sostengan con un pegamento que mantiene encerrados a los que están dentro… ¿era el encantamiento _"Siculamo"_¿no profesor?- dijo Hermione

- Sí, pero ahora chicas, vuelvan enseguida a sus Salas Comunes, mientras yo iré con los demás profesores – dijo Flitwick, dónde corrió tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron.

Las dos chicas se miraron, dónde de pronto sintieron unas pisadas, y no eran del profesor. Eran pisadas que se acercaban a ellas. Ambas levantaron sus varitas. Tampoco se atrevían a hablar. Ésas pisadas se acercaban cada vez más a ellas.

De repente, Luna gritó al ver a una persona acercarse, pero Hermione, al ver que Luna estaba dispuesta a dejar inconciente a su agresor, le tomó el brazo y dijo:

- Mira¡es Sprout! –

Era ella. Estaba corriendo a toda velocidad donde las chicas.

- Granger, Lovegood… ¿están bien? – Ambas asintieron.

- Deben ir a Enfermería¡rápido! –

- Pero¿por…? – dijo Luna, pero Sprout dijo:

- Me lo pidió el Profesor Flitwick, me lo encontré recién –

- Pero no… ¡Profesora, todos los demás deben estar arriba, luchando¡Hay mortífagos aquí¿Y la Orden¿Están luchando? – dijo Hermione, enojada

- La mayoría está arriba, luchando. Yo debo ahora cuidar a los Hufflepuffs, Granger-

- Debemos ayudar, profesora… - dijo Luna

- Lo sé, querida, pero ahora deben ir a Enfermería – dijo Sprout

Ya habías subido al vestíbulo. Pero cuando la profesora se disponía a subir las escaleras, un llanto de Fénix llenó toda la sala, igual que los jardines. Pero la profesora bajó las escaleras yendo a unas bóvedas. Luna y Hermione se rindieron, oír a un fénix llorar no era una buena señal…

Ambas, sin esperar nada, corrieron hasta la Enfermería, dónde estaban Ron y Ginny, que ayudaban a Madame Pomfrey a acostar a Neville, que estaba inconciente. Tonks y Lupin estaban poniendo a otra persona, que era Bill.

- ¿Pero qué a pasado¿Por qué Bill está así? – dijo Hermione

- Porque lo atacó Greyback, Hermione… - dijo Tonks, que se sentó en la cama de éste, a sus pies.

- Pero… ¿Cómo? – dijo Luna, que se sentó en una silla.

- No lo sabemos, pero Madame Pomfrey fue a buscar una poción que tiene… - dijo Lupin

- ¿Y Harry? – dijo Hermione, mirando a todos, con miedo a que éste le hubiera pasado algo

- Ahora iba a buscarlo – dijo Ginny, que dejó a Neville en un cama y salió corriendo de la Enfermería.

Después de que Ginny salió, entró Madame Pomfrey con una poción muy pequeña, y de una gotera. También llevaba unos 7 vasos (dónde la seguían, ya que iban levitando) con otra poción.

- Muy bien, tomen cada uno un vaso por favor, cuando les sirva de ésta poción- dijo Madame Pomfrey, que mientras se servía en los vasos un líquido color verde pasto, la levitación que hacía lo llevaba a cada persona. A Neville se le dio mediante una gotera. Después de eso, fue donde Bill, que empezó a mezclar gotas de la poción aparte con agua, dónde revolvía con la varita.

Y aunque pasaron minutos de silencio, Hermione oyó unos pasos que se acercaban, que eran los de Harry y Ginny. Todos miraron hacia la puerta.

Y Hermione, sin aguantar nada, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, olvidándose de que Ginny, la novia de Harry estaba al lado de éste, corrió hasta él y lo abrazó.

Lo que más emocionó a la castaña era que nadie se lo había impedido, ya que todos creían que ése abrazo era de amistad, incluso el propio Harry. Sólo dos personas sabían que ése abrazo demostraba más que amistad y eran una rubia y una castaña.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Harry?- preguntó Lupin

- Sí, estoy bien. ¿Cómo está Bill?- dijo éste, dónde miró por encima del hombro de Hermione y vio la cara llena de cortes y rasguños de éste, dónde Madame Pomfrey se disponía a curarlo con la poción que había traído.

- ¿No puede curarlo con algún encantamiento?- preguntó Harry a la enfermera.

- Para esto no hay encantamientos. He probado todo lo que sé, pero las mordeduras de hombre lobo son incurables –

- Pero no lo mordieron con luna llena – objetó Ron, que contemplaba el rostro de su hermano como si creyera poder arreglarlo con la fuerza de la mirada –Greyback no se había transformado, así que Bill no se convertirá en un… en… un… -. Miró vacilante a Lupin.

- No, no creo que Lupin se convierta en un hombre lobo propiamente hecho – dijo Lupin -, pero eso no significa que no exista cierto grado de contaminación. Esas heridas están malditas. Es poco probable que se curen por completo y… Bill podría desarrollar algunos rasgos lobunos a partir de ahora.

- Seguro que Dumbledore se le ocurre alguna solución – insistió Ron-. ¿Dónde está? Bill peleó contra ésos maníacos bajo las órdenes de Dumbledore, así que el director está en deuda con él, no puede dejarlo en ése estado…

- Dumbledore ha muerto – dijo Ginny, sin rodeos.

- ¡No! – dijo Lupin, atónito, dónde se sentó en la cama de Bill y se tapó su cara con sus dos manos.

- ¿Cómo a muerto? – susurró Tonks-. ¿Qué ha sucedido?-

- Lo mató Snape – declaró Harry-. Yo estaba ahí, lo vi con mis propios ojos. Dumbledore y yo fuimos directamente a la torre de Astronomía, porque ahí había aparecido la Marca. Él no se encontraba bien, estaba muy débil, pero creo que sospechó que nos habían tendido una trampa cuando oyó pasos que subían por la escalera. Entonces me inmovilizó; yo no podía hacer nada, y además llevaba la capa para volverse invisible. Luego Malfoy abrió la puerta y lo desarmó. – Hermione se tapó la boca con sus manos, aguantando el llanto y Ron soltó un gemido. Mientras, a Luna le temblaban sus labios. – Llegaron los mortífagos, y entonces Snape… Snape… lo mató. Con Avada Kedvara. – Harry no pudo continuar

Después, Madame Pomfrey se puso a llorar desconsoladamente, donde nadie la hizo callar, a excepción de Ginny, que dijo:

- ¡Chist¡Escuche! –

Ahí fue donde Hermione oyó como un fénix lloraba con una belleza sobrecogedora. Eso hizo que la chica derramara lágrimas silenciosas, mientras miraba a Harry. No podía creerlo. Dumbledore muerto… Harry vio como moría…

Era increíble. Era como el dolor de Harry lo viviera Hermione cien veces más. Todos se quedaron callados hasta que la profesora McGonagall entro y dijo:

- Molly y Arthur están en camino. ¿Qué ha pasado Harry? Según Hagrid, estabas con el profesor Dumbledore cuando… cuando sucedió. Nos dijo que el profesor Snape participó en…

- Snape mató a Dumbledore – dijo Harry.

Pero Hermione no oía. Nadie se fijaba que la castaña se quedaba callada. Tampoco ésta escuchaba la conversación. Sólo quería no escuchar, quedarse callada. Pero en un momento, oyó a Harry decir:

- Y si Ron estaba vigilando la Sala Multipropósito con Ginny y Neville – dijo Harry volviéndose hacia Hermione – tú debías estar…

- Frente al despacho de Snape, sí – dijo ésta, que ya empezaban a salirle lágrimas en sus ojos.- Con Luna. No estuvimos mucho rato sin que pasara nada… Pero no sabíamos qué estaba sucediendo, pues Ron se había llevado el Mapa del Merodeador. Cuando ya eran las doce de la noche, el profesor Flitwick bajó corriendo a las mazmorras. Iba gritando que había mortífagos en el castillo; creo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia porque irrumpió en el despacho de Snape y oímos decirle que tenía que subir con él a ayudar, pero luego con Luna oímos un fuerte golpe y muchos libros caerse, y Snape nos vio y… y…-

- ¿Qué?- urgió Harry, que miraba a Hermione fijamente

- ¡Fui tan estúpida, Harry! – dijo Hermione, con voz quebrada. Estaba llorando. – Snape nos dijo que el profesor Flitwick se había desmayado y había botado los libros de su estante y que fuéramos a atenderlo mientras él subía a combatir a los Mortífagos… - Sin aguantar la mirada de Harry, se tapó su cara con las manos, avergonzada y triste – Entramos a su despacho para ayudar al profesor y éste nos encerró… ¡Y lo hizo para que no lo siguiéramos¡Lo dejamos escapar! – Mientras Hermione sollozaba, Luna se acercó a la castaña y le prestó su pañuelo multicolor, con el cual Hermione lo usó para secarse sus lágrimas.

Después, ambas perdieron la noción del tiempo. No escucharon la conversación, ya que Luna estaba preocupada por Hermione, y ésta estaba avergonzada y triste.

Pasó así un buen rato, hasta que Luna vio a Harry irse con la profesora McGonagall. Luego Tonks, que había vuelto a tener su pelo color rosa chicle, les dijo a Ron, Ginny, Neville, Hermione y Luna:

- Será mejor que vuelvan a su Sala Común, chicos, es muy tarde –

No lo necesitó decirlo dos veces. Todos (incluyendo a Hermione, que estaba un poco mejor y a Luna) partieron y salieron de la Enfermería.


	10. Un Momento de Herederos y Adiós Pasado

Reencarnacion!

Al fin un nuevo cap! Lamento mi tardanza, pero mis estudios me kitan todo el tiempo... aki va mi cap. 10... donde agradesco a todos su paciencia

Bexos,

**Disfruta la lectura!**

* * *

Capítulo 10: Un testamento y adiós pasado

Dos días después…

Era el funeral de Dumbledore. Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny se sentaron en los últimos lugares, donde vieron una mesa al fondo de todo.

De repente, Hermione vio Luna que ayudaba a Neville a sentarse, dónde se sentaban no muy lejos de los cuatro. Sé fijó de que Harry también los estaba mirando.

Después, por el lado de Harry, Hermione notó pasar a Fudge, Rita Skeeter (dónde por un minuto se miraron con profundo odio) y después, con un arrebato de rabia, a Dolores Umbridge. Hermione notó que no era la única que miraba con rabia a ésa señora con cara de sapo, ya que Harry la miraba con un mayor odio que ella.

Después, del lago salieron la gente del agua, que cantaban una canción que sin duda era de pena y angustia al perder un ser querido.

Y ahí estaba. El cadáver del anciano profesor, llevado por Hagrid. Hermione, al ver ése cuerpo, junto con Ginny, empezó a llorar. No muy lejos de ahí, Luna miró a la castaña, donde los ojos de la rubia y los de ella (ambos llenos de lágrimas) se miraron. Estuvieron mirándose un rato, pero luego Hermione desvió la mirada.

Hagrid dejó el cuerpo del anciano profesor con cuidado sobre la mesa blanca del centro. Luego, éste se dirigió a su asiento, dónde estaba su hermanastro Grawp. Éste saludó a Hermione con la mano, como lo hace un niño pequeño. Ella, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, lo saludó con el mismo gesto.

Un señor bajito, con una túnica negra, se puso delante del cuerpo de Dumbledore, donde empezó a hablar:

- Ministro, funcionarios, profesores, alumnos, conocidos y amigos. Hoy venimos a lamentar la pérdida de un Gran Hombre, Albus Dumbledore. Éste día ha de ser uno de los más tristes que deberían haber en nuestros días. – Tomó aire y continuó:

Me gustaría decir algunas cosas de Dumbledore. Él, en muchas maneras, era un hombre con una gran nobleza de espíritu, un hombre que acogía con los brazos abiertos a todos aquellos que buscaban protección, que necesitaban ayuda. Siempre fue cortés con todos y cada una de las personas que había conocido, sin importar las cosas que le hubieran dicho. Su grandeza de corazón… no hay palabras para describirla.

También, un hombre con una contribución intelectual notable, siempre ayudando y dando ideas para salir adelante es sus peores momentos. Un hombre que jamás mostró cansancio en sus proyectos, en sus ideales. Era un hombre con pasos a seguir. Un hombre admirable.

Por eso, yo, un hombre que una vez conoció a Dumbledore, como todos los aquí presentes, les quiero decir una cosa: Dumbledore estará aquí con nosotros siempre. La muerte nos puede quitar todo, menos el amor, los recuerdos. Por eso, yo invito a recordar a Albus Dumbledore como el hombre que es, fue y siempre será –

Dicho eso, se sentó.

Luego, unas llamas aparecieron, donde rodearon el cadáver de Dumbledore por completo, hasta que apareció una tumba blanca, que rodeaba la mesa y el cadáver de éste.

De repente, sintió Hermione como Harry hablaba con Ginny, dónde después, para sorpresa suya, Ron la estaba abrazando mientras lloraba. Hermione no lo podía creer. Ron Weasley abrazándola a ella, Hermione Granger… pero ella dejó que éste la abrazara, no porque le gustara ni mucho menos, si no que era un abrazo de "amigos"

"_¿De amigos? La idea ridícula… se nota que no me está abrazando como amigo"_ pensó la castaña mientras Ron empezaba a acariciarle su cabello.

La castaña, mientras lloraba por lo del funeral, pensaba. Como lo había dicho dos días antes, en presencia de Luna: _"En verdad… yo lo amo"_

"_Yo lo amo, yo lo amo". _Se decía la castaña en su mente. Ella ya había dejado a Ron atrás, meses atrás… él era su mejor amigo, ella lo quería como quería a Harry en otro tiempo… ahora las cosas estaban al revés…

Pero estar abrazada de Ron la confundía. Hermione no sabía que pensar. Estaba tan confundida o más todavía que cuando se vio a si misma en el futuro casada con Harry…

Pero, de repente, vio a Luna que se paraba de su asiento, dónde ayudaba a Neville a pararse. Sus miradas se cruzaron unos segundos. Pero ésos segundos fueron una ayuda, ya que Luna miró a Hermione con sus grandes ojos. Era como que intentara decirle algo a ella. Aunque Hermione no confiaba mucho en ésas cosas, tomó el mensaje de Luna como: _"Sé fuerte"_

Y Hermione tomó el mensaje. Respiró profundamente y se separó de Ron. Éste la miró y luego dijo:

- Vamos –

- Pero¿dónde? –

- A pegar a Percy –dijo Ron, con lo que se paró y cuando ya se dirigía a él, Hermione lo tomó del brazo y dijo:

- No Ron, no. Mejor vamos con Harry. Ahora está hablando con el ministro – dijo, dónde por un segundo miró donde estaba Harry.

Ella también se levantó y llevó a Ron hasta Harry, donde ambos corrieron hasta el ojiverde.

Cuando llegaron, los tres fueron a sentarse a un haya, donde a veces s sentaban.

- ¿Qué quería Scrimgeour? – dijo Hermione

- Lo mismo que quería en Navidad – contestó Harry con desgano – Pretendía que pasara información confidencial sobre Dumbledore y que prestara mi cara y mi nombre para hacer propaganda del ministerio.

De repente Harry miró a Ron, que parecía que luchaba consigo mismo, dónde al fin miró a Hermione y le dijo:

- ¡Déjame volver y pegarle un puñetazo a Percy! –

- No – dijo ella con firmeza, mientras cogía su brazo para que Ron no se levantara.

- ¡Pero me hará sentir mucho mejor! –

Harry rompió a reír. Hermione también rió, pero paró cuando vio el castillo.

- No soporto pensar que quizá no volvamos a Hogwarts. ¿Cómo pueden cerrar el colegio? –

- A lo mejor no lo hacen – dijo Ron – Aquí no corremos más peligro que en nuestras casas¿no? Ahora no estamos seguros en ningún lugar. Incluso diría que en Hogwarts estamos más protegidos, porque en ningún otro lugar hay tantos magos para defenderlo. ¿Tú que opinas, Harry? –

- Yo no pienso volver aunque el colegio siga abierto –

Hermione, que ya esperaba una respuesta así, dijo:

- Me imaginaba que dirías eso. Pero entonces¿qué harás? –

- Volveré una vez más a la casa de los Dursleys porque así Dumbledore lo deseaba. Pero será una breve visita y después me iré para siempre –

- ¿Y dónde iras si no piensas volver al colegio? –

- He pensado volver al Valle de Godric. Para mí, todo empezó ahí. Tengo la sensación de que necesito ir allá. Así podré visitar la tumba de mis padres –

- ¿Y luego qué? – dijo Ron

- Luego tendré que seguir buscando los demás horcruxes¿no? Eso es lo que Dumbledore quería que hiciera; por eso me contó todo lo de ellos. Si él tenía razón, y estoy seguro de que así es, todavía quedan cuatro. Debo buscarlos y destruirlos, y luego iré por la séptima parte de Voldemort, la parte que todavía está en su cuerpo y matarlo. Y si por el camino me encuentro con Severus Snape, mejor para mí y peor para él.

Silencio. Luego Ron dijo:

- Nos encontraremos ahí, Harry –

- ¿Dónde? –

- En casa de tus tíos. Y luego iremos contigo allá done tú vallas –

- Ni hablar – dijo Harry

- Una vez nos dijiste – dijo Hermione, que miraba a Harry fijamente, seria – que teníamos tiempo para echarnos atrás. Y lo ves, no lo hemos hecho –

- Estaremos a tu lado, pase lo que pase – afirmó Ron – Pero antes que nada, tendrás que pasar por la casa de mis padres –

- ¿Por qué? –

- La boda de Bill y Fleur¿recuerdas? –

Luego de eso, Harry quedó callado, donde después con una sonrisa, dijo:

- Sí, eso no podemos perdérnoslo -

Otro silencio. De repente, una lechuza se dirigía hacia Harry. Traía una carta.

- Pero¿quién te manda una carta ahora? – dijo Ron, donde se acercó a Harry a leer la carta. Hermione también se acercó, donde leyó:

Señor Harry Potter,

Se le solicita enseguida su asistencia en el despacho del director, donde se le entregaran algunas posesiones del ex director. Por favor, diríjase ahí inmediatamente.

P.S: Pepsi, la mejor bebida

- ¿Pepsi¿Qué es eso? – dijo Ron

- Es una bebida muggle, Ronald – dijo Hermione, que miraba a Harry como se paraba y le tendía la mano para que se levantara.

- ¿Vas a ir ahora allá, Harry? – dijo la castaña, que se puso muy nerviosa con el contacto de la mano de Harry con la suya.

- Sí, pero vamos los tres – dijo éste

- Pero yo sé de que es ésa carta… es una carta de herederos… no podemos ir si no salimos mencionados en la carta… - dijo Ron

- Pero yo si quiero que vallan – dijo Harry, que partió corriendo hacia el castillo, dónde Hermione y Ron obligados, lo siguieron.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al llegar a la gárgola, y cruzar rápidamente el lugar para llegar hasta el despacho del director, los tres se dieron cuenta que habían las cosas estaban igual que como si el director no hubiera muerto, pero pasaron rápidamente hasta llegar al fondo de la sala, donde el Dumbledore del cuadro los miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Bienvenidos a todos – dijo éste, levantando sus brazos, como si quisiera abrazar a los tres. Los tres lo quedaron mirando, donde al final Hermione habló:

- Profesor¿esto es una copia de vida, cierto? –

- Exactamente, señorita Granger. A usted no se le escapan detalles –

- Pero¿para qué llamó a Harry? – dijo Ron, que se sentó en una silla. Los otros lo imitaron.

- Los llamé a los tres, señor Weasley. Era para entregar bienes míos que a Harry le servirán y que deseo confiárselos a él –

- ¿Voy a heredar? – dijo Harry, que miraba al profesor profundamente. Le dolía que éste estuviera en un cuadro y no en carne y hueso y su carne y huesos enterrados en una tumba blanca.

- Exacto. Lo curioso, es que vas a heredar mis más preciados tesoros – dijo Dumbledore

Silencio. El ex director, ignorando el silencio, continuó como si nada.

- Muy bien. Harry, si ves a tu derecha, verás unas cajas que contienen mi pensadero con todos los recuerdos que hemos vistos y más. También, te dejé algunos libros míos que podrían servirte, ya que hablan mucho de los años oscuros y diarios del Profeta, que aunque no son muy acertados, contienen algo real de lo que pasó cuando Voldemort tuvo todo el poder –

Silencio otra vez. Luego, Dumbledore continuó:

- También, has heredado algunos apuntes míos que serán de mucha ayuda… y eso es todo – dijo Dumbledore, que puso una cara de estar recordando algo, donde agregó - ¡Se me olvidaba! Si tienen dudas, pueden venir aquí y me consultarán… y ahora que veo el reloj, ya van a ser la hora que partan al Expreso si tardanza. Hasta luego, Harry, Ron y Hermione – dijo el profesor, que vio como el trío cogía las cosas y lo dejaban en la solitaria habitación.


	11. Bienvenidos a mi Tortura, Amigos

Al fin! Aleluya!

Cuanto keria subir este capitulo! Ademas, tenia problemas con Word, k no me dejaba subirlo pork el cap era un docx y tenia k ser doc ( pero lo subi.. jeje

Lo lamento x haberlos hecho esperar... de veritas

Y como siempre, nada de esto es mío. Es de JK Rowling y Warner Bros

**Disfruta la Lectura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Bienvenidos a mi tortura amigos**

Luego de bajarse del tren, Harry, Ron y Hermione se acercaron rápidamente para poder evitar sorpresas… ya que Ron y Hermione habían mandado cartas a sus padres explicándoles que se iban con Harry; y para evitar quejas, se pusieron la capa para volverse invisible, donde además llevaban sus maletas a un lado.

- ¿Y tus tíos Harry? – dijo Ron, que miraba hacia todos lados

- Ronald, deja de golpearme – dijo Hermione que se echaba para atrás para que este no la golpeara con la cabeza – Están ahí, don ciego. ¿Vamos para allá? – miró a Harry, donde sintió un cosquilleo

- Sí, pero primero saquémonos la capa, será extraño que los muggles nos vean aparecer de la nada – Luego de eso, los tres se dirigieron donde los Dursleys, que miraron con su típica cara a Harry, pero sorprendidos que Ron y Hermione lo acompañaban.

- ¿Quiénes son éstos? – dijo tío Vernon

- Son Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger. Van a vivir con nosotros hasta que me valla de la casa – dijo Harry, sin rodeos

En un principio, Tío Vernon quedó mirando a Hermione, y luego a Ron. De repente, abrió sus ojos hasta que parecían platos, donde dijo:

- ¡Tú¡Tu eres el chico que ayudó a éste muchacho a escapar de su castigo cuando tenía 12 años! – Yo no soy – dijo Ron, mirando a Tío Vernon, que lo miraba con reproche. Se podía armar una perfecta guerra si Harry no interviene y coge a Ron por el brazo.

- Miren, ellos dos van a vivir en la casa hasta que me valla. Y otra cosa, podemos hacer magia. – dijo Harry, que empezó a coger sus cosas. Los otros dos lo imitaron, donde Hermione se percató que Tío Vernon le iba a decir algo a Ron, pero Tía Petunia lo cogió del brazo, negó con su cabeza y le dijo algo a su esposo y a su hijo, que se puso muy nervioso. Luego Hermione se apuró y salió de la estación, donde llegó con Ron y Harry.

- ¡Bien hecho Ronald! Tu tacto es impresionante – dijo Hermione, un poco enojada

- Lo siento, pero me provocó… Harry¿cuál _agta_ es el de los muggles? –

- Es auto Ron, y disimula, recuerda que hay muggles por todos lados… - le advirtió Hermione

- Es ése azul… vengan – dijo Harry, que llevó sus cosas hasta el auto, donde abrió el auto y empezó a guardad las cosas de los tres, dejando a sus mascotas afuera, donde las llevarían en sus regazos.

-Muy bien, ustedes tres, apresúrense. Lleven todo a la pieza de Potter. Luego ordenan. Tengo que decirles algunas "cosas" – dijo Tío Vernon, que se bajó muy enfadado del auto.

Los tres miraron como se iban los otros, donde Harry de la nada reaccionó y empezó a sacar las cosas del maletero, hasta que Ron dijo:

- ¿Te acuerdas que yo y Hermione podemos hacer magia? –

- Verdad… - dijo el ojiverde luego de un rato

- Yo puedo llevar estas cosas arriba… aún me acuerdo de tu pieza – dijo Ron

- Entonces te vemos – dijeron ambos, que fueron hasta el living, mientras Ron, sin disimular, llevaba las maletas hasta arriba. Gracias a Merlín, no había nadie mirando, pensó Hermione.

Al entrar a la casa, Hermione se dio cuenta enseguida de que sólo había fotos de los Dursleys, lo que disimulaba que Harry estuviera o existiera en ésa casa. Pero antes de que siguiera mirando, se dio cuenta que Tío Vernon los llevaba a la Salita de Estar.

- Quiero que me oigan. Al pelirrojo no lo espero. Van a haber tres reglas que obedecerán de ahora en adelante: Nada de esa palabra con "M" en ésta casa. Nada de molestar o levantar sospechas a los vecinos y deben trabajar y ayudarnos.

Y antes de que Harry o Hermione abrieran la boca para protestar, Tío Vernon los mandó al cuarto de Harry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Qué¿Sin magia? – dijo Ron, pálido

- Ya lo oíste cien veces mínimo, Ron – dijo Harry, sentado en una cama.

Ya habían colocado todas las cosas de los tres. Hermione logró que se hiciera un camarote donde dormirían Harry y Ron (Ron arriba y Harry abajo) y la cama de Hermione, al otro lado. Cuando subieron Harry y Hermione, Ron estaba sacando sus cosas con la varita y tenía todo "casi" listo, a no ser de los comics que tenía en el suelo.

- Pero Harry, llevó siglos esperando a usar magia fuera de Hogwarts y ahora… - dijo Ron, pero Hermione lo interrumpió:

-Y puedes esperar más Ron. Estamos donde hay millones de muggles vigilando. No nos podemos arriesgar – dijo Hermione

- Además, será por poco tiempo, Ron. Solo un mes o hasta que nos vallamos de aquí – dijo Harry, que estaba apoyado en su escritorio.

Ron los miró a los dos con cara de "me están tomando el pelo", pero luego de paró, caminó hacia le ventana y miró a unos vecinos muggles (niños) jugar a la pelota. Se rindió y dijo:

- Está bien. Solo porque estoy de buen humor y esta es la casa de Harry. Pero, antes¿podemos utilizar la magia para ordenar? – dijo poniendo la cara de un niño pequeño.

Harry empezó a reír, mientras Hermione sonreía, al ver todo ése show. "Total, pensó, no será tan malo esto"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al otro día, era más o menos las 9 de la mañana cuando los tres despertaron súbitamente de sus camas. Harry y Ron, por el susto, se pegaron con el camarote del otro y la pared respectivamente, y Hermione se levantó enseguida para saber quien era. Tomó su varita, pero de repente, en vez de ruidos de cosas rotas, se oyó:

- ¡Muy bien, ustedes tres! Levántense, tienen mucho que hacer –

- ¿Quién es? – dijo Ron, medio soñoliento

- Es mi tía. Siempre me levanta a ésta hora. – explicó Harry, que se agachó para ver por debajo de un orificio de la puerta (ésa que le pusieron cuando fue Dobby a la casa) y vio los zapatos de su tía.

- Valla¿siempre te despierta así Harry? – dijo Hermione, que ya había bajado su varita y veía como Harry se paraba. Pequeño cosquilleo de parte de la castaña.

- Sí, pero por lo menos ya no golpea la puerta con un sartén – dijo Harry

Carcajadas. Luego, silencio. Para romper el hielo, Ron dijo:

- ¿Nos tenemos que levantar ahora, Harry¿No puede ser a las diez? –

- Sí Ron, lo siento, pero mis tíos siempre me despiertan para que podamos hacer las cosas diarias –

- Ronald, eres un flojo. Se me había olvidado eso de que cuesta levantarte a… - dijo Hermione, pero antes que continuara, Tía Petunia entró bruscamente a la pieza, dejó una bandeja con tres vasos de leche, tres potes de cereales, una nota que le pasó a Harry y dijo rápidamente:

- Ahí están lo que deberán hacer. Todos los días lo harán o les cambiaremos la lista. También sale los horarios de comida. – Y sin despedirse, salió prácticamente corriendo de la habitación.

Los tres se quedaron mirando sus determinados platos de comida, y se sentaron alrededor de ellas. Antes de eso, Harry se quedó mirando la lista, donde dijo:

- Bueno… vamos a tener mucho que hacer – dijo Harry, que le pasó la lista a Ron, que quedó con la boca abierta que casi le llega al suelo y luego se la pasó a Hermione, que leyó:

_Horario Comida: 9:00, 13:00, 21:00_

_Trabajos de Hoy:_

_Limpiar el hall, cocina, SU habitación (todos los días), cortar el pasto, replantar, cortar los arbustos para que queden esféricos, lavar el auto, regar_

- ¿Miraste¡Todo eso vamos a tener que hacer! – dijo Ron

- No tendremos otra que hacerlos Ronald. Es mejor no pelear ahora – dijo Hermione - ¿Cierto, Harry? –

Pero Harry no contestaba. Miraba la ventana, donde miró unas lechuzas que se acercaban hacia ellos. Harry abrió la ventana y eran tres: Errol, la lechuza de Ron y una lechuza que tenía atado un pequeño rábano en una de sus patas.

Ésa lechuza de aproximaba a Hermione. Tenía carta, que la castaña sacó con rapidez y la abrió. Era una carta de Luna, que decía:

Querida Hermione:

En primer lugar soy Luna. Te estoy escribiendo para decirte que quería saber de ti y comunicarte que yo estoy muy bien en mi casa.

También siento que nuestro tema quedó inconcluso (mi miraano me lo dijo ésta mañana) y quería solo decirte que me tal vez, sólo es un tal vez, que me pueda gustar el chico del que estuvimos hablando (el de que antes te gustaba). No lo sé, pero cada vez que canto "A … vamos a coronar" pienso en él y me sonrojo sin motivo alguno. Ojala sea fiebre.

Me gustaría que mantuviéramos contacto, Hermione.

Se despide,

Luna

Sonriendo, Hermione se paró y guardó su carta. Antes que alguno de los dos (Ron y Harry) le preguntaran de quien era la carta, se oyó un ¡Bajen y hagan las cosas!

- Muy bien, tenemos que apurarnos – dijo Hermione, que miró a Ron

- Si, tienes razón – dijo Harry, y antes de pararse y irse, dijo: -Bienvenidos a mi tortura, amigos -


	12. ¡A la Madriguera!

Holas a todos!

Siento de verdad la demora . . Sufri un super bajon y no pude seguir escribiendo, la verdad. Tambien he estado super ocupada .  
Pero no importa, estoy aca para seguir con ésta historia, que me gusta y amo escribirla . Agradesco su paciencia

Como siempre digo, nada de ésto es mío. Propiedad de JK Rowling y Warner Bros

¡Disfruta la lectura!

* * *

**Capítulo 12¡A la Madriguera!**

- ¡Es una carta de mi madre! – dijo Ron, que en ésos momentos estaba con Harry en su pieza en Privet Drive. Hermione, al estar bañándose en ése momento, no escuchó la noticia. Harry se puso a un lado de Ron para poder leer la carta, luego de haber dejado a Errol en la jaula de Hedwig para que descansara.

- ¿Qué dice? – dijo Harry interesado

- Habla de la boda de Bill y Fleur- nos están invitando a la boda el día… ¡30 de Julio! Vaya, es un día antes de tu cumpleaños… ¿Qué chistoso, cierto? –

- ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo una castaña, que recién había aparecido en la puerta de la pieza. Llevaba una toalla que le envolvía el cuerpo y otra en su cabello, que le ayudaba a secarlo.

- La boda de Bill y Fleur es la próxima semana – dijo Harry, que miraba a Hermione fijamente.

- ¿En serio? Pero¿han leído la otra carta? –

- ¿Qué otra carta? – dijeron los dos enseguida

- La que viene detrás de la invitación – dijo Hermione, que se agacho y cogió la carta que venía adjunta. Obviamente los otros no la habían visto, por lo que la abrió y leyó:

_Harry, Ron y Hermione:_

_En primer lugar, se que estás en casa de los tíos de Harry, Ron, lo cual me hace pensar que estarás con él, y por las cartas de los padres de Hermione, también ella debe estar con uds.  
Tu padre me ha hecho no buscarlos, pero estoy disgustada contigo¡¡ni siquiera una carta¡¡NADA!! Serás mayor de edad, pero eso no te da derecho a dejar a tu pobre madre preocupada así._

- ¡Rayos¿Cómo me puede tratar así? – dijo Ron, un poco enojado. Hermione siguió leyendo:

_Pero, además de eso, les venía a decir que tendrán que venir dos días antes acá, porque necesitamos toda la ayuda posible. Recuerda tu promesa de Navidad, Ronald.  
También, ojala no sea un molestia ayudarnos también a nosotros para las cosas, Harry y Hermione._

_Besos a los tres_

_Molly Weasley_

- "Recuerda tu promesa de Navidad, Ronald" – leyó Hermione - ¿Qué es eso? –

- Le hice una promesa a mi madre por si te interesa saber, Hermione – dijo Ron, cortante

- Oh, valla, el lindo Ronnie le hizo una promesa a mamá – dijo Hermione. Ella, desde que estaban ahí, habían aprendido a conocerse mejor, por lo que sabía que no le gustaba que lo llamara "Ronnie". Harry reía mientras Ron se enojaba de broma y le lanzaba a Hermione una almohada.  
Que Hermione respondió. Luego se la lanzó Ron a Harry. Y Harry a Hermione. Y así comenzó la súper pelea de almohadas, hasta que Tío Vernon bramó:

- ¿Qué rallos está pasando arriba? – dijo. Luego, se oyeron pasos furiosos que subían las escaleras, y, aunque eso era precisamente lo que quería evitar Tío Vernon, lo tuvo que hacer. No permitiría que hicieran tal escándalo en SU casa.

Al llegar, se quedo petrificado. La escena lo merecía. En especial si fueras Tío Vernon. Toda la habitación estaba hecha una porquería. Parecía la Jaula de Hedwig, claro que sin los excrementos y sin barrotes: Habían plumas por todos lados, hasta en la lámpara de pared. Pero eso no era nada comparado con el trío: Harry estaba debajo de la cama de Hermione, donde todo su cabello estaba lleno de plumas. Parecía un anciano.  
Ron, mientras, tenía plumas por todo su cuerpo (gracias a su piyama, que parecía que atraía cosas por lo viejo) y se recordaba a un pájaro muy grande. Él se había subido al camarote, donde dormía Harry.  
Mientras, cuando Tío Vernon miraba la escena, no vio "a la otra chica", pero luego se dio cuenta: Hermione estaba totalmente tapada por una capa bien gorda de plumas, que le dejaron todo el pelo mas revuelto de lo usual. La toalla del pelo se le estaba a punto de salir, lo cual era una suerte, porque si no se le hubiera llenado toda la cabeza de plumas, porque tenía el pelo mojado.

- ¿¡¿Qué … QUÉ ?!? – dijo éste mientras miraba de la puerta. Ni se atrevía a entrar en la pieza. En verdad, nunca lo hacía, por miedo a que la "M" le hiciera algo.

Los tres se levantaron, algo avergonzados. Y mientras los tres se sacaban las plumas de sus cuerpos, Tío Vernon empezó a respirar, donde se intentaba controlar con muchísimo esfuerzo. Harry notó que le palpitaba la vena de la sien.

- Quiero…. Quiero…. Que dejen todo como estaba… lo reparan, y se me visten y…. Ayudan a Petunia… - dijo temblando. De verdad que temblaba de cólera. Era terrible verlo. Luego, como si fuera para que se no pudiera pegarles, cerró la puerta de un portazo.

- Valla… creo que hicimos mal en hacer esto… - dijo Ron, que estaba terminando de sacarse las plumas.

- No se preocupen… una vez me gritó tanto cuando tenía 9 años que empezó a pegarse con la pared. Si empieza a pe… - dijo Harry, pero fue interrumpido por un claro ¡Bum! Que vino de abajo. Sonó muy claro. Los tres se empezaron a reír.

- Ya chicos, debemos ordenar – dijo Hermione, que empezó a ordenar con sus manos las plumas. Ron la miraba sorprendida.

- ¿Y si hacemos magia, por sólo ésta vez? –

- No Ronald – dijo Hermione

- Pero Hermione… tardaremos todo el día dejar tan "perfecta" la pieza –

- ¿Y crees que el Wizengamot nos dejará explicar por qué usamos magia en una zona de muggles y en una casa de muggles? – dijo Hermione cortante

- Pero vamos, Hermione, tardaremos siglos – dijo Harry

Hermione los miró. Ambos la miraban con cara de: "No nos hagas sufrir más". Se río fuerte con las caras de sus dos mejores amigos, y luego dijo:

- Sólo por hoy. Pero cierren las cortinas – Ron, tan contento, empezó a saltar de la emoción y abrazó a Hermione con fuerza. Mientras Harry también la abrazaba, porque él ya había obtenido su licencia de mayor de edad y… estaba cansado de hacer las cosas como muggle. Cualquiera que los viera, los encontraría tontos. Pero ellos no. En especial Hermione, que disfrutaba que Harry la abrazara, aunque como "amigos"

--------------------------------------------- o o o o o o o o ---------------------------------------

Y así… pasó otra semana (en verdad 5 días). Ron había escrito a su madre de que irían allá por aparición colectiva. Tenían todo empacado. Era un jueves de un calor abrasador. No se sentía nada más que el calor y los ventiladores que los vecinos intentaban utilizar para de alguna manera refrescarse. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban esperando la señal para poder irse, ya que el Señor Weasley les dijo que para la aparición colectiva era mejor que fueran las 18:00. Por lo que debían esperar. Faltaban 10 minutos, y el trío esperaba ansioso, la verdad. El silencio se rompió cuando Hermione preocupada dijo:

- Harry, será mejor que les digas a tus tíos que te vas. Quedan 10 minutos, Ronald – dijo Hermione, que veía a Ron abrir la boca.

- Pero¿para qué, Hermione? Ni se molestarán – dijo Harry – Para ellos, mejor que me valla –

- Cuando Harry tiene razón, la tiene – dijo Ron. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, lo que hizo que se quedara callado. Luego se dirigió a Harry.

- No importa si les importa o no. Anda a avisarles. Sólo diles que te vas en 7 minutos –

- Ok, Ok, les digo, les digo – dijo Harry, que se paró y se fue abajo, que se convenció gracias a la cara de la castaña.

Silencio… daba miedo ése silencio… pero luego:

- Hermione… debo preguntarte algo – dijo Ron, que la miraba serio

Hermione lo miró. La miraba demasiado serio que digamos. Hermione se limitó a decir un suave "¿Qué?" cuando Harry entró en la habitación. Ron cerró altiro la boca.

- Ya les dije. ¿Contenta? – dijo Harry, que la miraba con cara de "Ya?"

- Bastante, la verdad - dijo Hermione, satisfecha. Miró el reloj de nuevo – Rayos, quedan 3 minutos. Deben pararse ahora muchachos – Los chicos obedecieron y se pusieron junto a ella.

- ¿Qué debemos hacer? – dijo Ronald.

- Bueno… debemos ponernos alrededor de nuestras cosas. En círculo – dijo Hermione, que intentaba recordar. – Luego, debemos tomarnos las manos y decir cuando llegue la hora: "¡Aparición!" y estamos ya dados - dijo Hermione, pero se detuvo en seco - ¿Y por qué me preguntas eso si ya les expliqué hoy día en la mañana? –

- Porque curiosamente nos dijiste a las siete de la mañana y todavía teníamos sueño – dijo Ron, que miró a Hermione con cara obvia - ¿Cuánto falta? –

- Dos minutos. Mejor nos tomamos de las manos – dijo Harry, que les extendió las manos a los dos. Ron tomó la derecha de Harry y la derecha de Hermione y ésta la de Ron y con un sonrojo que logró disimular (bueno, la verdad algo) tomó la mano izquierda de Harry.

- Un minuto… ¿están seguros que lo tienen todo? – dijo Hermione, que miraba el reloj impaciente

- Claro… no quisiera dejar mis cosas aquí, para que luego las quemen por ser peligrosas, Hermione – dijo Ron, sarcástico.

- Jajajajaja… que chistoso – dijo Hermione irónica – 10 segundos… -

9… 8… 7… 6… 5… - Por nada del mundo se sueltan – dijo Hermione. 3 … 2 … 1…

- ¡Aparición! – dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

* * *


End file.
